


Time for a Change

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [51]
Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can trade New York City's skyscrapers for palm trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old fics on an old hard drive, and got kind of nostalgic. I'm *hand wavy* on when I originally wrote this. Posting for archiving purposes.

The air is still and quiet. She stares off into the dark, as she grips the envelope tightly. 

She knows what the contents of the envelope contains. 

Details on her new job offer in California. It is a terrific opportunity. She can trade New York City's skyscrapers for palm trees. 

A fresh start in a new city.

Maybe it was lame of her to think she could say goodbye to everything New York had given her. Maybe she was running away.

But, then again, maybe it was time for a change.


End file.
